Big Success!
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Mistakes'. Eriol and Tomoyo decide to have their baby, but they are still missing 'the' final step. Will Eriol have the guts to ask her the famous question? Will she accept or not? Please R+R!! Arigato! ^_^


**A/N:** Well, like I promise, here's the sequel to 'Little Mistakes'. Hope you like it please, PLEASE leave me your reviews! I have to know if people like or not my work! But as always, don't flame me! I get mad when I have flames and I do mean things... *Evil grin* And you don't want to catch me when I'm evil... *Evil laugh*

**Disclaimer: **One of this days if I'll get sick of writting disclaimers. Everyone knows that I don't own the characters or the story or anything fron Card Captor Sakura so I don't even know why do I bother to write this... *Depress look * Wish I could own them, though.  

**Kyo Seikouri.**

By: ~Sakura Angel~ & *Kisaki Tenshi*

Soft footsteps could be heard as they echoed through the small empty hallway of certain room in a hotel in Tomoeda. 

The footsteps, belonging to a brown haired woman, came to halt as she reached the living room. She let out a sigh of resignation and walked over the couch, (that was being use as a bed for a young man with black hair and his cat-looking guardian), and pulled up the blanket to cover the man. 

The TV had been on, it was obvious that he had been watching a show before falling asleep. Trying to make the least sound as possible, she took the control remote from the coffee table, turned off the TV and placed it back next to the mug and the forgotten newspaper.

The cup had been previously filled with tea. No sugar and with cinnamon, the girl suspected as she took a glance at the open newspaper. It was in the section of apparments for sale. 

Nakuru sighed as she picked up the newspaper and the cup and was going to the kitchen when she noticed a pair of deep blue eyes that looked darker than ever, glacing at her.

"More tea?" She asked as she suspected that he wasn't really sleeping.

"Yes, please." Eriol answered sitting up, without waking up the creature sleeping on his lap.

After a moment, Nakuru returned with a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"No sugar, with a dash of cinnamon?" She asked handing him the cup.

"Yes."

"I figured. What's the problem now?"

Eriol tried the tea and smiled happily. "It's a good tea." He said and place it on the coffee table. "It's hard to find a good apparment."

"Oh, yeah. That's true. But it's not a reason not to keep looking, ne?" She asked smiling as always.

"Of course not." He replied and looked down at his lap.

"You two couldn't be more loud..." Commented Spinel a little cranky.

"You are just cranky because we interrupted your beauty sleep, Suppi-chan." Nakuru murmured while Spinel shot him a glare of pure evil.

"Don't call me that, baka..." 

 Nakuru stuck out her tongue at him and then turned to Eriol. "You should get some sleep master, you look very tired."

"I'll be done in a while." He said and took another sip at his cup.

"Alright. Good night, master Eriol! Good night, Suuuuppiiii-chaaaan!!!" She squealed and headed back to the bedroom.

Spinel glare at her until she dissapeared from his sight and then turned to see Eriol, who had restarted his search in the newspaper.

"There is something else that's been bothering you, right?"

"It's nothing, Spinel... you should head back to sleep." He answered without lifting his gaze from the paper.

"Does that means yes or no?"

"It means 'you should head back to sleep'." 

Spinel glared at him for a while. Eriol seemed perfectly normal when he talked to him, but he couldn't help thinking that there was something else that he was hiding.

He decide to give him a break and took off, heading toward the bedroom he shared with Nakuru. (A/N: Isn't that a torture?)

Eriol, on the other hand, stop his search in the newspaper and leaned back to the couch, closing his eyes and throwing back his head.

"Tomoyo..." He whispered and then took out from his shirt pocket a small black box. He opened and took a peek at it's content.

It had been a week or two since he found out that Tomoyo was pregnant with his baby, he didnt really remembered all the time that had past. But he did remembered all the things that they had shared together since then and that impulsed him to buy the object that he held in his hand.

He had to admit to himself that he was happy, about everything. About having a baby with Tomoyo, about them being more closer than ever and about staying in Japan for this whole time. But there was something very important missing. How could he forget that?

And the biggest step that he had to take, was about to be taken. He couldn't go back now, he knew that he had to go through with it at any cost. And he was going to go through with it, no matter what.

***          *           ***

The phone at the Daidouji's residence rang a couple of times before it was finally answered.

_"Moshi moshi? Daidouji's residence, how may I help you?"_

"MOU!!! Tomoyo-chan!!!" Cried a 'not-so-happy' woman over the phone.

_"Umm.... Sakura-chan?"_ Asked Tomoyo uncertain as she walked back to the couch were she had been laying on.

"Why didn't you told me?!" She demanted with a high pitch tone.

_"Told you what?"_

"That Eriol-kun was here and that he found out about your baby!!"

_"Oh, that..."_ Tomoyo said rolling her eyes. _"Well  first of all, you just got here yesterday and I didn't had much time to tell you, since you were busy talking about what you did in Hong Kong. And second of all, you didn't ask me."_

"Well, how was I to know?? And that's a really bad excuse for not telling me! You should have! I found out thanks to Syaoran who had a man-to-man talk with Eriol-kun!"

_"Man-to-man talk?"_

"Yeah, Syaoran kinda threaten him to take care of you and never hurt you or else he'll break his neck personally."

Tomoyo laughed at this and after she regain her composture she asked_. "And Syaoran-kun actually said that? To Eriol?"_

"Sort of... but that's not the point! The point is... you should have told me... I'm your friend..." Sakura said softly, a little more serious while she took little Ying in her arms and rocked her around the living room, trying to put her to sleep.

_"You're right.... I'm sorry."_ Tomoyo apologized, taking a couple of earphones that were playing soft music and putting them over her belly. She had read in a book that baby's liked to hear music, although she wasn't quite sure if her baby could actually hear the music.

"Oh, well... it doesn't matter now. So tell me what did he said!!"

Tomoyo sighed contently_. "Well, at first I didn't told him. I supose he kinda figure it out by himself. And well, I told him that he didn't had to get involve if he didn't wanted too, but he insisted on it and... well... he took seriosly his father roll and he's going with me to every appointment. Early in the morning he comes to the house and takes me anywhere I need to go."_

"Aww.... that's so sweet! I didn't thought Eriol had that fatherly love in him."

"Neither did I." Murmured Syaoran who was passing by at the moment.

Sakura glared at him and continued to rock Ying. "So when is your next appointment?"

_"Tomorrow. The doctor said that he would tell me the sex of the baby tomorrow!!"_ She exclaimed happily.

"SUGOI! What do you think it will be?"

"I really want a girl."

"And Eriol?"

_"He..."_ Tomoyo paused for a moment as she remembered Eriol telling that it didn't matter the sex of his baby as long as it was with the woman he loved_. "I don't know."_ She answered with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure he wants a boy." Sakura said smiling. "Syaoran wanted a boy when I was pregnant, but when he held Ying in his arms for the first time he simply melted."

"I know... I only hope that Eriol doesn't mind no matter what is it."

"I'm sure of that. Well, I gotta go. The baby is kinda of hungry and I, of course, have to feed her."

_"Ok, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Sure! You gotta call me and tell me what the doctor said to you!"

_"Ok, then... bye!"_

"Bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and stared at the baby in her arms that was getting quite impacient with her mother. "Don't look at me like that, I know you're hungry..." She murmured as she positioned the baby in a comfortable possition for her and for herself.

"Were you talking to Daidouji-san?" Came Syaoran's voice from behind her.

 "Yeah, she told me everything about Eriol. I think is so sweet!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Sweet? Sure..."

"You are _so_ insensitive sometimes!" Sakura complained.

"Yeah, yeah... sure, sure..." Syaoran murmured, but he froze when he looked at what Sakura was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding the baby." She simply answered.

Syaoran gulped. "Like _that_?"

"Oh, why are you complaining? It's nothing you haven't done before."

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply, but instead he shut it again and blushed. As always, Sakura was right. He had no reason to complain, so he just left the room. Still blushing.

*          *         *

Tomoyo sighed contently and leaned back into the litter, getting a confortable possition. (A/N: Think those litters or stretcher were they put pregnant woman on to check them up!)

She was kinda nervous about what the doctor might tell her, but a big smile was still displayed on her lips. 

And once again, her thoughts went back to the coversation that she had with Sakura the day before. What does Eriol want? A girl? A boy? He said that it didn't matter as long as it was with the woman he loved... it didn't matter as long as it was with woman he loved?? Love?.....

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door open and close. She thought that the doctor had arrived, but instead of seeing him, she saw Eriol standing next to her.

"Hey..." He said sweetly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it..." She said sitting up a little on the litter, but Eriol motion her to lay back down. 

"It's an important appointment so I made a little time for you..." He said smiling and pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"That's so sweet. Thank you..." 

"Besides..." There was a pause as he cleared his throat. "There's something very important that I need to ask you."

"What is it?" 

"Well..." He cleared his throat again and for a moment, there was a flash of nervousness in his eyes. "... I've been thinking a lot about the future of our baby and... it's gonna be hard to have seperate parents. I mean, on one side you can take care of her or him for days and then I could spend some time him or her, but it's gonna just like divorce parents, like custody and I really don't want that. I was thinking more about, forming a family and... well... I was wondering if you would be willing to accept this."

Tomoyo's eyes windened in realization and suddenly her throat felt very dry. "Eriol... a-are you... are you asking me to marry you?"

"Basically... yes."

Tomoy's heart skiped a beat and she tried to gulp, but her throat remained dry like a dessert. If it wasn't for the sound that came from his throat (letting her know that he was still there and waiting for an answer) she wouldn't have snapped back. 

"Eriol... we _can't_ get married."

"Why not?"

"Because only people in love get married... and we are not in love."

There was a long pause, before he spoke again. "Who says that I'm not?"

And this was too much. "What?" She asked sitting up straight on the litter.

"Who says that I'm not in love?"

"Well, are you?" She asked still confused.

"Tomoyo, I'm in love with you." 

Tomoyo's mind began to spin around. Was it true?? Had he really said that or did she just imagine him saying those words? Those words that she had been willing to hear for such a long time.

Her eyes watered for a moment and she knew that she was going to cry any moment now. "Since when?" Was all she could ask, the tears forming in her eyes were beggining to make her sight blurry.

Eriol sighed. "Since long before that night."

"Why didn't you told me that before??!"

"I... I don't know... maybe I was scared..."

"I can't believe you tell me something like this in a moment like this!!" She cried letting the tears fall. Why was she crying? She really didn't knew the reason, but she suspected that her pregnancy had to do with it.

"Tomoyo, I..." Eriol tried to explained a little scared of her reaction.

"Oh, shut up! Just... leave me alone!"

"What? No, I..."

"Leave me alone!!"

"But..."

"Go!"

"Is that what you really want?" He manage to ask before she interrupted him.

Tomoyo froze a moment. "N-no... but I need to be alone for a moment, so please... please, just go..." She calmly said turning her eyes away from him.

Eriol let out a sad sigh and nodded his head. "Fine..." And with that he turned and left the room.

Tomoyo let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She didn't knew why she was acting like that. It was so confusing, so strange for her and it all happened so fast. But... it didn't felt wrong. It never felt wrong.

She suddenly heard the door open again, but she only turned around to meet with the doctor.

"How are we feeling today, Miss Daidouji?" He asked politely as he always had been.

"Did you saw a man walk out of the office when you came in?"

"What? What man?"

"A man with black long hair and glasses, did you saw him?"

"No, I didn't saw any man walk out..." He answered a little confused.

Tomoyo groaned and laid back on the litter. "Just forget it... forget it...." She said sadly and looked once more at the door.

He wasn't going to walk in again, she knew that perfectly well.

*          *          *

The penguin park at that time of day was less crowed than it often used to be and it turned into the most pacific place to think and rest. Specially to think.

Eriol let out a long sad sigh before he settled down by a tree. He needed to think about everything and about what he was going to do when he faced Tomoyo again.

He had done it. He had finally confessed that he was deeply (probably even madly) in love with her and her reaction was something he didn't expect.

They were many options: he could take it back, tell her that he wasn't sure about what he was saying and that he sunddenly had the impulse; he could denied saying anything to her, but it was quite clear what he said and what he meant when he said it, that one probably wasn't even conciderer as an option; or he could just tell her that he was fine with her rejection, that wouldn't change their friendship at all.

_*Won't change at all?? I totally screw up...* _He thought to himself as he took out from his jacket a black velvet box, open it and stared at the ring inside.

It was a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle a little brilliants around it. The moment that he laid his eyes on the ring he knew it was made especially for Tomoyo. 

It had took him a lot of courage to finally come to the conclussion of asking her to marry him and to even buy the ring. Actually he was a little surprised himself that he didn't freaked out when he bought the ring.

But now, everything was worthless. He threw away what he had recover with her since the night they were together for the first time.

That night made him realize a lot of thing, including how little control he had over himself when he was with the women he loved. At the beggining it had frigthen him to see how he lost control like that, but at the end he just let it come naturally.

He even found out that night that Tomoyo had long nails. A little detail he didn't know until he felt her nails digging into his skin on his back, but it was worth the pain just to be so close to her.

He even remembered waking up the next morning feeling the pain on his back rise up again, but nothing compared to the pain in his heart when he found himself alone with nothing but emptiness as his partner.

"Tomoyo..." He whispered to himself as he closed the small box and slid it back to his pocket.

"You look like shit." Someone near him said.

He didn't had to lift up his gaze to know who it was. "Yes, it's good to see you too, 'cute descendant'" He said with no emotion at all.

Syaoran glared at him for a moment and then sat down next to him under the tree. "Seriosly, you look like shit."

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking." He shot back ironacally and finally taking time to look at him. Ah, a fatherly picture. Syaoran had his new baby girl in arms and she was playing with a silver necklase he was wearing.

Syaoran glared at him again and finally leting out a sigh he asked. "Not that I care or anything but... what's wrong with you?"

"Truthfully....." He said thinking hard. "The world hates me."

"What?"

"I asked Tomoyo to marry me."

"You what??!" It wasn't needed to say that his eyes windened in surprise when he heard that.

"And I told her I Ioved her."

"WHAT??!" And his eyes grew wider... if that was possible.

"And she rejected me." He finished with a sad look on his face.

"Oh..."

There was a long deep silence and Syaoran was beggining to get scared. Never, never ever in his life he had seen Eriol so.... so... depress. And now that he had confronted it, he never ever wanted to do that again.

_*Might as well try to cheer him up or something... * _He thought to himsefl as he found another comfortable possition for his baby that was now beggining to strangle him with the constant pulling of his necklase. "So... uhhh..."

"You don't have to say anything, I know I totally screw up."

"No, I mean..."

"I should have kept my mouth shut for once and never said anything..."

Syaoran sighed. "Look, it's s good thing that you told her how you felt, even if all you got was a rejection. At least she knows how you... feel and... well... now you can die in peace." He bit his lip when he heard himself saying that. He knew Sakura would kill him him if she found out that he told that to Eriol, but it was the best that could come out of him that moment.

Eriol smirked. "Yeah, well thanks..."

"Seriously, Hiiragizawa, it's better that she knows how you feel... I don't know how to explain it, but I know it's the best."

"Why? Because now she can throw away our friendship?"

"No! Because now she knows that you really care for her, that you love her... if that's the way you call it..."

"I'm serious when I say that I love her." Eriol cut him off before he continued. "I'm not saying it because I'm playing with her or anything... I really _do_ love her." 

"And you think that you could have live the rest of your life without being able to tell her that?"

"Yes! No!... well... I don't know."

"Do you regret telling her?"

"Yes.... no..... I don't know...."

"Well, man..." He said seeing over his shoulder and smiling at Eriol's confusion. "It's up to you to decide that."

He got up from his place and left, leaving Eriol behind with a confused look on his face. On part he did regret telling her how he felt, because now he had to deal with the consequences. She would probably act strange around him and uncomfortable. But on the other side, he finally revealed his fealing toward her and he had to admit that he felt a little more relief now that he got that out of him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when somebody ahem-ed and made him turn his gaze toward the person only to find the girl of his thoughts there.

"Can I take a seat?" Asked Tomoyo looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Sure..." He answered moving a little so she could have enought space under the shadow of the tree. 

Tomoyo was wearing a skirt, so she shruggle a little trying to find a comfortable possition for her and for her five month belly. "Thanks..."

"How's the baby?" He asked noticing that her left hand was resting on her belly.

"Fine, the doctor said that everything was on it's place." She answered smiling. "But it was me he was concerm about, he told me to keep an estrict balance diet."

"I told you you shouldn't be eating too many junk food." He said glaring at her.

"Yeah, well I recognize that. But you also have to recognize that I gotta have my little pleassure every now and then..."

"Not _every_ now and then but... you know that your health also affects my baby's health so you have to take good care of you."

"Aren't you going to be there to take care of me?" She asked turning to meet his gaze.

"Of course I will but... sometimes things get in the way you know...."

Tomoyo sighed and looked down. She knew perfectly well that Eriol was talking about what happened earlier in the doctor's office. "Ano... Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For yelling at you like that in the doctor's office and for kicking you out."

Eriol was amazed. "No, Tomoyo. It's ok, I mean... I shouldn't have said anything to you like that... I... I don't know what had gotten into me. I guess that I was worried about my baby and well...." He answered trying not to meet her gaze.

Tomoyo remained serious, examinating him with her gaze. "Oh. So... that means that you... take it back, huh?"

"No." He said firmly after taking a deep breath.

Tomoyo blushed deeply, but stayed in silence. There wasn't much she could say and even if she did had something to say, she couldn't get the courage to open her mouth and say anything at all.

Eriol understood her silence and continued talking. "I don't regret anything I said earlier because it's what I really feel. I'm so sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for making you suffer, but I'm not sorry for loving you the way I do." Tomoyo's breath quicken and her blush was deeper when he continued. "But if I have to make things go the same they used to be, I'm willing to make the sacrifice of turning back the time and erasing the moment when I told you that I loved you. Just to have you by my side, even if it's only as a friend. I will be content with that so please, Tomoyo..." He paused and closed his eyes. "Don't change the way you are around me just for that... I don't wanna screw our relationship or our parenthood for something like that. Please tell me what to do and I'll do it, but don't ask me not to love you because I wouldn't be able to stop this..." 

Her eyes began to water and the moment she blinked the tears started to fall acompanied by the wimping and sobbing escaping her mouth.

"Are you ok??!" Eriol asked worried when he opened his eyes and saw her crying.

"Why do you have to say such nice things to me?? You always make me cry because of that!! You always make me cry!!" Tomoyo exclaimed letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! But please stop crying, don't get upset or the baby will also be upset." Eriol said while he tried calming her down in a embrace.

"NO!" She cried pushing him away. "You always do this to me!! You make me cry!! You made me cry that night, you made me cry when I found out that you left to England, you made me cry when I told you I was pregant with your baby, you made me cry earlier today, you're making me cry right now, and you made me cry when I found out that I was in love with you too!!"

"What?"

"Oh, didn't you heard me, baka?! I love you!! I'm so in love with you that I'm crying right now because I know that you love me back..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and burried her face on his chest to cry.

"Why didn't you told me all this before?" He asked smiling lightly as he hugged her close to him.

"Because I didn't know! Deep inside I did know, but I wasn't sure and I didn't wanted to scare you away!" She answered in what sound like a muffle.

"You should have told me, you know that? You scare the nine hells away from me when you started crying like that!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Shhh... It's ok, Tomoyo... it's ok..." He said sweetly as he lifted up her chin to meet his gaze and leaned over to kiss her lips.

It had been so long since he had tasted those lips before that he had almost forgotten that taste. Sweet, they always seemed to taste so sweet and it brought to him so many memories of the first time he ever kissed her.

Her lower lip trembled as she kissed him back. Was this really happening or was it just a dream? No, it was real. Completly real, Tomoyo realized as she deepen the kiss and leaned closer to him, while he raised his hands to her cheeks

"I... love you... so much..." Eriol said between kisses while she smiled agaist his lips.

And then they broke appart. 

Tomoyo's tears had dried away and they were replaced by a hug smile as she looked deep into his eyes and then leaned agaist his chest. "Don't ever leave me again, Eriol... ever..."

"I won't. I promise. I will never leave you again." He said kissing her hair.

"Thank you..." She whispered and snuggle closer to him.

Eriol smiled to himself. He was happy, very happy, but again, there was something missing.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hmm??" Tomoyo asked opening her eyes and she froze the moment she saw the black opened little box with a diamond ring inside that he was holding in his hand in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" He said, eyes looking deep into hers.

Tomoyo smiled, she didn't had a better answer. "Yes!" She cried and wrapped her arms behind his neck to kiss him again. "Hey, I didn't told you the sex of the baby!" she said when they broke appart.

"You know what? I don't really care as long as it's with you."

Tomoyo smiled happily. "Well, then just In case you are curious…" She said as she approched his ear and whispered. "It's a girl…"

The End.

*          *          *

**A/N: **Ok, so there it is folks!! See, I didn't took long to write that! I hope you all liked it, love ya! And thank you so much for the reviews of my last fic! Arigato!! ^_^


End file.
